Sealed with a Kiss
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Drabble. Continuation of Flashback in "Mad Love." Harley has second thoughts about what she's done.


A/N- This was inspired by the flashback in the episode of The New Adventures of Batman called "Mad Love." I'm sure everyone here knows that one! This is a continuation of that flashback. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman, that belongs to Warner Bros. and DC comics.

* * *

**Sealed with a Kiss**

"What are you doing!" screamed the little bit left of Harleen Quinzel at the back of Harley Quinn's mind.

Harley ignored the panicked little voice--and the sirens from the quickly shrinking Arkham--as she listened to the maniacal laughter of her new puddin' from the passenger seat. She smiled, a tiny squeal of joy at his happiness escaping her lips. Finally, when Arkham was far behind them, Joker's laughter died to just a bit of giggles. He turned to face his new accomplice, his ever-present smile wider than usual.

"So, toots, where are we headed?" he asked.

"Uh…I think that I've found just the place, puddin'! It's an old abandoned whoopee cushion factory," she said, stumbling a bit over her words.

"This is insane! You're going to be locked away for life!" Harleen screamed again. Harley shook her head, clearing it again from the voice.

Joker let out a triumphant laugh. "Perfect! Drive on, Harley-Girl!"

…………………

Harley sat atop a pile of whoopee cushion filled boxes, hugging her knees and watching as the Joker paced back and forth in front of her. His arm was still in a cast and sling, and his forehead was still bandaged. However, this did little to curb his enthusiasm.

"Yes…Yes! The Bat will surely fall prey to my latest scheme! All I have to do is lay low while I heal and then put my genius, hilarious plan into action!" Joker said, exclaiming it for his one woman audience.

Harley, however, was paying little attention. Well, in all actuality, she heard and processed every bit of what the Joker was saying…but it pulled her further away. The little bit of Harleen still inside of her wanted to cry in fear and worry. Never…never in her entire life had she done something as dangerous as this! She had just let an inmate of Arkham loose on Gotham…and followed along with him. Unintentionally, a whimper escaped her black-painted lips.

This brought the Joker to a stop. He whirled to face her and allowed a huge, warm grin to fill his face as he saw the pathetic, worrying heap of a woman upon the boxes.

"Awww….What's the matter, Harley-Girl?" he asked, taking a step or two towards her.

"I…I don't know, Mistah J," she said, the girlish squeal she had let back into her voice fading just a bit.

"Well, I bet your ol' Puddin' knows what ails you. You're scared because--and I'm guessing--this is your first crime. Am I right?" he asked, stepping ever nearer to her.

"Uh…Uh-huh," she whimpered, a bit of the squeal naturally being put into the answer.

The Joker closed the distance between them even more. She fought the nervous urge to shrink away. Everything seemed just so frightening to her. Even the man--clown--she loved.

"You have to get out of here," the little Mind-Harleen screeched at the back of her thoughts. "You can still plead temporary insanity and get off easy. Maybe that's all this is…insanity. It'll go away. You're not like this!"

Now, the Joker was looming over her. Her eyes widened in fear. After all, she really didn't know what he could do to her. She had just known him behind bars…a patient on a couch. She tried to feign confidence by flashing a smile up at him. It faltered for only a second before she was able to hold it. He smiled back.

And kissed her. Not on the cheek and not a peck on the lips. It was the type of kiss Harleen had always wanted to receive…one that told her that she was loved, desired…wanted. He had not placed his un-injured arm around her--for he knew that they had not come far enough yet to cross the touch-barrier. No…he simply showed his passion and compassion for her with a kiss. His smile was warmer still when he pulled back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Harley stood, all traces of Harleen gone forever.

"A Okay, Mistah J!" she squealed…followed quickly by her Puddin's loud laughter.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, just a little drabble. This was an idea I had had long ago that had come when I was just randomly fanficking. I had always wondered how it was that Harley had broken so easily. You know…how she had never had any second thoughts. Well, this was my answer. I hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
